


Special Present For The Birthday Boy

by bktktru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, High Heels, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bktktru/pseuds/bktktru
Summary: It's Bokuto's 28th birthday and Akaashi has a special present just for him.





	Special Present For The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something for my OTP Bokuaka :) Also if you haven't yet read my other story Karasuno Seijou General Hospital give it a try if you want!

“I miss you already, bro!” Bokuto waved goodbye to his best friend Kuroo who was being dragged by his boyfriend Kenma.

“I miss you too, bro!” Kuroo yelled back. Bokuto closed the door and locked it.

The birthday boy walked over to the kitchen where Akaashi was putting away the food that they ate for Bokuto’s 28th birthday. Akaashi froze when he felt hands wrap around his waist. “Koutarou, I’m almost done putting away the food,” Akaashi turned around to face his boyfriend and whispered in his ear. “You should go in our room because I have one more present for you,” 

Bokuto looked down at Akaashi and smirked. “Be quick, I’m not a patient person, Keiji,” Bokuto took his hands off Akaashi’s hips and walked up the stairs to go into their room. Akaashi finished putting away the food quickly and grabbed the bag with Bokuto’s present that he managed to hide in their coat closet.

Bokuto was drumming his fingers on his knees while he waited for Akaashi to come with his present. ‘I wonder what it might be, maybe a pet? Oh! Maybe he got me an owl, I re-‘ Bokuto’s thoughts were interrupted by the bedroom door opening, Bokuto’s jaw dropped at the sight. Akaashi was standing in the doorway in Bokuto’s dress shirt which was kind of big on him and it was slipping off his shoulder, black silk thigh highs and red high heels.

“Bokuto-san, you’re drooling,” Akaashi smirked slightly, he hasn’t called him that since high school, and walked towards Bokuto, making sure to sway his hips and stopped when he reached the foot of the bed where Bokuto was sitting, he ran his hands along Akaashi’s sides and saw that he was wearing black laced panties.

“A-Akaashi, you look beautiful,” Bokuto said as his eyes ran over Akaashi’s body in hunger.

“You can do whatever you want to me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a light blush on his cheeks.

“Akaashi, you’re going to be the death of me,” Bokuto said lowly and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap.

“I’m glad you like your present,” Akaashi gave him a small smile and leaned in to kiss Bokuto on the lips, Bokuto met him half way and Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto licked Akaashi’s bottom lip for permission to enter and Akaashi opened his mouth to let Bokuto’s tongue in and moaned as their tongues danced together, Akaashi began to lean away but made sure to bite and tug on Bokuto’s lip before he broke the kiss.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed as he felt Bokuto’s lips trail to his neck and Bokuto made sure to mark Akaashi’s neck with Hickeys. Akaashi moaned quietly as Bokuto grinded his hips against Akaashi’s. “Bokuto-san, I want you to be rough with me,” as soon as Akaashi said that Bokuto bit the spot where his neck connects with his shoulder. “Ah!”

“Get on your knees,” Bokuto said roughly and Akaashi felt a shiver along his spine, god he loved when Bokuto used that voice. Akaashi got off of Bokuto’s lap and descended onto his knees and leaned forward to run his hand along Bokuto’s erection.

“Can I taste you, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked and tilted his head slightly to the side. Bokuto nodded because he was at a loss of words and Akaashi unbuttoned his jeans then unzipped them with his teeth while starring into Bokuto’s hungry eyes, Akaashi tugged on his jeans with his boxers and Bokuto lifted his hips to help Akaashi. Akaashi threw the jeans and boxers aside and bit his lip when he came face to face with Bokuto’s erection.

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto for permission then felt a hand in his hair push his head forward. Akaashi took hold of Bokuto’s cock and licked from the base to the tip then put the tip in his mouth. Bokuto gasped and tightened his grip on Akaashi’s hair, Akaashi licked the slit and saw his boyfriend’s head tilt back a little and let out a moan. “God, Akaashi,” 

They locked eyes when Bokuto looked back down at Akaashi and he swallowed more of Bokuto’s cock. “Fuck,” Bokuto moaned as Akaashi started to bob his head, making sure to take more of Bokuto with every bob. Another thing that Bokuto loved about his beautiful Akaashi was that he didn’t have a gag reflex, he moaned when the head of his cock hit Akaashi’s throat. Bokuto pulled on Akaashi’s hair and he slipped his mouth off of Bokuto’s cock with a wet pop. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, Akaashi,”

Akaashi bit his lip as Bokuto stood up from the bed. “Anything you want, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi told his boyfriend then opened his mouth.

Bokuto smirked down at Akaashi and ran his fingers through the soft black locks. “Look at you, on your knees and mouth wide open for my cock to fuck your filthy mouth,” 

Akaashi could come on the spot from Bokuto’s dirty talk. Finally, Bokuto slid his cock into his mouth and thrusted lightly into Akaashi’s mouth at first but then he picked up his pace, his grip strong on Akaashi’s hair as he thrusted into his mouth. Akaashi felt tears roll down his cheeks and saliva down his chin, Bokuto retracted his hips and there was a string of saliva connecting Akaashi’s lips to the head of his cock. 

“Get on all fours at the edge of the bed and leave the heels on, baby,” Bokuto ordered. Akaashi wiped the drool off his chin with the sleeve of his shirt before standing up and getting on the bed. When Akaashi was on all fours Bokuto lifted his shirt up higher and ran his hands along his back. “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow,”

Akaashi was about to respond but felt Bokuto’s hand spank his ass and that caused him to moan. “Oya, Akaashi do you have a pain kink?”

“I-it was just so sudden,” Bokuto spanked him and Akaashi moaned at the contact again.

“Your moans tell me otherwise,” Akaashi blushed and felt Bokuto slide the panties off his legs. “Akaashi, did you prep yourself?”

“Yeah,t-that’s why I took so long,” Akaashi replied.

“That’s so hot,” Bokuto said under his breath as he ran a finger over Akaashi’s entrance.

“Bokuto-san, please,” 

“I don’t know what you want Akaashi,” Bokuto said and kisses Akaashi’s nape.

“Please fuck me Koutarou, so hard that I will forget my own name!”

“Good boy, Keiji,” Bokuto leaned forward and kissed Akaashi’s cheek then aligned his cock to Akaashi’s entrance and slowly entered him, Akaashi slid a pillow to himself and buried his face in it.

“You can move,” Akaashi turned his face to Bokuto. Bokuto slid out of Akaashi until only his head was inside then snapped his hips forward making Akaashi moan loudly. “Ah!” 

“You feel so good, Akaashi, so tight around me,” Bokuto praised his boyfriend and picked up his pace, causing the bed to creak.

“Harder!” Akaashi exclaimed and buried his face into the pillow to hide his moans. Bokuto complied and snapped his hips harder, the sound of skin on skin can be heard around the room, aside from their moans.

Bokuto gripped Akaashi’s hair and lifted his head up. “I want to hear you scream,” Bokuto whispered in his ear and slapped his ass and thrusted hard into him at the same time, that made Akaashi scream because Bokuto’s cock hit his prostate.

“Right there! Koutarou!”

Bokuto sat Akaashi up so his back was against Bokuto’s chest and sucked marks onto his shoulder and neck while thrusting into him, hitting his prostate with every snap of his hips. “Fuck! Oh god, yes! Right there!”

Bokuto wrapped his hand around Akaashi’s erection and began to stroke him at the same pace as his thrusts. “Kou-koutarou, I’m c-close,”

Then Akaashi cried out as he came onto his stomach and Bokuto’s hand, Bokuto moaned into Akaashi’s shoulder and snaped his hips the final time before coming inside of his boyfriend.

Akaashi fell on the bed while he was trying to catch his breath as Bokuto went to grab a wet cloth from their bathroom. Bokuto came back a few seconds later and helped his boyfriend get out of his clothes so Bokuto can clean him. “My ass hurts because of you,” Akaashi grumbled tiredly.

Bokuto chuckled and threw the cloth and his shirt into the laundry basket after he was done. “You told me to go rough on you,” Bokuto said and laid on the bed with his boyfriend, pulling the covers over them. “I didn’t hurt you, right?” Bokuto asked softly and traced patterns on his hips.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Akaashi turned his head to Bokuto and kissed him on the lips. “Happy birthday, Koutarou,”


End file.
